The Exceptionally Strange Story of Thirteen
by AbbyW829
Summary: A story for my friend Sky on her thirteen birthday. Based off of things she said she would do if she was ever transported into a anime...


The Strange Story of Skylar

Once is a world called Earth there was a girl named Skylar She had crazy curly brown hair that spiraled down past her shoulders, but before her elbows. She also had brown eyes and was about five feet tall, which was fairly average for an 12-year-old girl, whom today turned 13.

13 was a weird number. You get to get out of that awkward world called "preteen" and enter the probably worse world of being a teen. But at least you aren't in the in between layer anymore. This birthday was a special one for her the hyperactive girl though, because the moment midnight stuck on that day she'd just fallen back asleep after waking up in the middle of the night... again. But, the next time she woke up she had woken up in a strange room. She got up and looked around to find that it looked sorta like a hotel room, but different. Why? Because everything looked like it was ripped straight out of an anime. Why? Because it was! It resembled one of the girls dorms in Fairy Tail, one of her favorite shows.

She got up and looked in the mirror to find she know had pearly white hair that reached her feet and large purple anime eyes. She looked down to find herself in normal jeans and a black t-shirt. She looked down at her white flip flops to find a gray Fairy Tail tattoo on the side. Jumping and grabbing the foot she let out a loud screech. She drops the foot and leaps out the window tumbling onto the hard ground. Luckily, it was only the first floor. Skylar stands up and dust she self off before setting her eyes on the Fairy Tail guild.

Skylar mumbles to herself on the way to the guild asking obvious questions to herself and pointing out everything. Unable to stop herself, she stops in a magic shop.

"I want this!" She points to a random object.

"How do you plan on paying for it?" Asked the old shop owner.

"Uhh..." Skylar backed away from it cautiously

So, she was kicked out it for not being transported to a mysterious world without money? Harsh.

She continues up to Guild spotting Natsu and Gray dueling it out in the middle of the road. "Stop it you idiots!" Sky screamed kicking the both of them in the shins.

"Yeah, Yeah" They mutter under their breaths, yet still in pain.

"What'd you stay?!" She raises a fist at the two of them.

"Nothing!" The two take a step back knowing the crazy temper this girl had.

"Good!" She smirked to herself continuing up the street next spotting Lucy.

"Skylar!" Lucy giggled

"Lucy!" Skylar screams horrified. "What are you wearing?"

Lucy looked down at the purple tube top and white skirt. "Isn't it cute? I'm about to go on a mission. I hope I don't ruin it, like I do with all the other clothes I've worn on missions."

"That's so stupid!" She yells in a high-pitched voice. "Stop being a fan-service character, It's disgusting!"

"What do you mean?" She looked hurt.

"WEAR REAL CLOTHES!" Sky can't contain her anger. She runs off to find Windy closer to the guild.

"Hello." She giggles.

Skylar rolls her eyes "Someone else."

Wendy giggles,

"Now I remember why I dislike you..."

"What?" Wendy look pained.

"You're an overpowered little girl and you're annoying."

"Huh?" Wendy started to sob.

Skylar fled the scene and saw Maryjane and Erza standing in the doorway of the guide. Crying her eyes out her leaped into their arms only to fall and roll onto the ground the scenery changing.

"Where am I now?" She mumbles standing up to find herself in a court yard of a school with now straight brown hair reaching her elbows and dark eyes. She wanders into the school to see Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki walking inside. Standing up she inspects the area making sure to pay attention to every little detail.

Walking inside the group stops her "Hey Skylar." Tohru giggles as the boys shrug.

Skylar nods "Good morning."

"You as well, Miss. Skylar." Yuki nods

"You're so proper, you rat!" Kyo sneers

"Hey!" Skylar stops them "You're too proper, Yuki!" Kyo smiles until she points her figure at him "And you have no empathy!" and then she looks at Tohru, "And we get it, you're mother is dead and you're like every other anime character, cliche." She puts her fist at her side "I just want to go home!" She yells running into a classroom to find herself walking through her front door her curly hair back in place and she's no longer the age of someone in high school, but just barely thirteen.

Skylar flicks on the light and sees a group of friends pop out "Happy birthday!" They yell and when she shrieks out of shock she wakes up to find herself still in bed.

"That was terrible! I never want to be a anime ever again!" She whispers loudly to herself climbing out of bed to wake up her very annoyed twin sister who only told her to go back to bed and act her age.

* * *

**A/N-So, Happy birthday Sky! I'm also certain you hate me, and the thing is, I'd probably hate me to. Meh, I hope you don't expect a sorry out me ever. The correct term for my behavior right now is stubborn, and probably stupid. I just had this typed up and figured I still owed you a happy birthday, since you made mine so special.**

**So without further ado, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! From me to you, a short fanfiction. **


End file.
